judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfic: Brown, the Great and Powerful
One blustery day in the beautiful, plentiful forest of Econia, a little baby owl named Brown waddled across her branch. Her baby-owl-feathers combined with her toddler feathers produced a hideous mess of plumage that ruffled this way and that, making her unlikable by many other owls. Also, she couldn't fly yet. All the other baby owls could fly at her age. "I HATE THIS PLACE!" Brown screamed constantly. Her dreams were haunted by the other baby owls flapping in their gorgeous, brown feathers. By the age of 6 moons, she was already in a deep depression. Brown woke up one morning, moaned once, a usual, and groaned twice, as usual. She flopped out of her nest-bed-thing, completely missing her leaf-slipper-things. She stumbled down the branch-staircase-things and hobbled over to her seat at the wood-dinner-table-thing. Her mom tried throwing her a dirt-cake but it just hit her face and made her feathers even more disgusting. I guess you could say it was the opposite of a perfect-house/perfect-morning thing. "Look alive, Brown!" Brown's mother said. "We have another round of trash-picking today!". The business in Brown's family was helping the environmental. But sense they lived Econia (the Eco-friendly forest) and all the other owls were perfectly eco-ish, it was a bad business. They were very poor. "HUMPH!" Brown screamed. A few minutes later, Brown and her family were fumbling around in the mud on the forest floor, searching for trash. "This is stupid!" Brown said. "No body in this place has any trash!". Her mom screeched with sudden delight. "Ooo, look-y!" she said, holding up an acorn. "This has a little nibble in it. Guess it's trash!". She tossed it in their little wired baskets. "RAAAAAHHHHH" Brown bellowed. "Brown, get your head in the game!" Brown's dad scolded. "Ya!" Brown's sister, Beige, spat. She was her parent's favorite, and was the heiress to the family business. "Why can't you be more like Beige?" asked Brown's mom. "I always liked Beige better. And not just the color!" Brown's dad added. Beige smiled sinisterly. That just made Brown madder. "I'm outta here! I hate you people!" She hopped away. But the thought surfaced to her thought. How would she get back to the tree-house? Her parents always gave her a lift to get up and down. "Oh well...I don't need to get back to that house anyways. I'm running away!". She hopped faster, and her parents sighed from relief. "The end is near! IT'S NEAR!" screamed a crazy-looking owl with picket signs as Brown passed him. "Right, sure!" Brown replied sharply, and kept hopping. The picketer stopped to look at Brown. "Uh, are you lost?". "No! Get away from me, I'm running away!". "Away to where?". "Out of Econia! This place is full of goody-goody-two-talons that are mean!". The picketer dropped his sign. "Out of Econia! Are you MAD??!! No one knows what's out there!". "Pfft! Right, sure!". "It's true!". Brown hopped away from the picketer, and ignored his warnings. Miles later, Brown got to the edge of Econia The trees on the edge were shriveled and brown, not like the lush, healthy ones of the inner-forest. While walking and looking up at the trees, Brown accidentally bumped into a sign. "Oooff!". She looked at the sign. It said: 'Fragile Forest: A Sanctuary of Peace'. Fragile Forest? Why were they calling Econia Fragile Forest? wondered Brown. A strand of yellow caution tape was taped over the sign, saying 'Scheduled for destruction by the E.V.I.L. Association'. Brown gasped. Destruction! She ran back through the forest, screaming, "Somebody! Anybody! The forest is about to be destroyed! Help!". When she finally got back to her home, everyone was gone. She spotted a bunch of metal ages piled up between to large trees. "Mom? Dad?" she asked, coming up to the cages. They were filled with all her neighbors and family. "Mom! Dad! Beige!" she said, once she spotted them. Her family was locked up in three separate cages, at the bottom of the pile. "What happened?" Brown asked. Her mom and Beige crossed their wings, holding a gnarly grudge against her. But her dad gave in. "These people came and put us in cages! They're going to come back to get us soon!". Brown tried unlocking the cage, but it was no use. She'd have to go after the humans. "Which way did they go?" she asked. Her dad pointed, and she hopped that direction. Minutes later, she came to the humans' truck. It was in a dirt-parking lot on the outskirts of the forest. Around in were dozens of bulldozers. "Why'd we come back to the truck?" asked one. "Because we needed more cages. But I can't seem to find them!" another replied, who was rummaged in the back of the vehicle. Bravely, Brown grabbed an acorn and crawled on top of the hood of the car. She wedged herself under the hood, and crawled right into the engine. The gears were chugging, and gas was throbbing. Brown tossed the acorn into the chasm, and she heard it hit a gear. It sparked, and started to flame. "It's gonna blow!" Brown realized, lifting herself out of the hood, just before the whole thing exploded. "Ahhhh!" the humans screamed. A key dropped right in front of Brown's talons. "The key!". She raced back to the cages, and unlocked all the other owls. "Hurry, the bulldozers are-" They heard engines roar to life, and a tree falling. OH NOOOOOO! Her parents got swept away in the crowd of panicked owls as they took to the sky to escape, but Beige fell behind with Brown. "Beige, let me get on your back! I can't fly yet!". Beige was about to snap something rude, but decided against it and let Brown get on her back. Just as they were in the air, Brown leaned to the left, changing Beige's direction. "Hey, you're messing up my flight pattern! "It's part of the plan if we want to save the forest!". They departed from the crowd of the other owls, and flew to the bulldozers. "What are you doing?" Beige asked. Brown landed her sister on a giant power-box, which was connected to all the bulldozers. "If we shut down this, all the bulldozers won't have enough power to plow the forest!". They opened the cap, and looked down into the maze of wires. "I'll lean down, and snip one with my beak". Beige grinning maniacally. "Okay...". Brown leaned down, grasped her sister's wings for support. She tried lowering her beak to a wire."Ha! Fooled ya!" Beige yelled, letting go of Brown's talons. "NNNOOOOOO!" Brown screamed toppling over into the power-box. She grabbed a wire and hung on for her life. "Die, Brown!" Beige screeched, laughing and clutching her gut. She laughed so hard that she fell over into the box as well, breaking her wing. "Ow!" She screamed. Brown climbed back out of the box, looking down at her sister at the bottom. "Help me!" screamed Beige. "NEVER!" Brown screamed, reaching down to snip a wire. It sparked, then exploded, cutting off the power to all the bulldozers, and blowing Beige to bits. "Yaaaay!" cried the crowd of owls, who were apparently flying above Brown at that moment. Brown felt a weird sensation, and saw her wings strengthen and her feathers plume. "I now pronounce you BrownFEATHER, defender of nature!" boomed a mysterious voice. And Brownfeather lived happily forever after, until she found a job as a lawyer. Category:The Brownfeather Chronicles